


I’m sick, so we could mourn or we could save the world

by Colourspaz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TMR secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz
Summary: Prompt: Set during the third film/book, where Newt sees snow and finds something new which replaces his feeling of dread upon seeing white stuff falling down from the sky (maybe end it with a kiss?)plus Newt Lives





	I’m sick, so we could mourn or we could save the world

“I’m going for a walk.” Newt broke the silence. He simply stood, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. 

Nobody said anything back. He doesn’t think Gally or Brenda even heard him. He thinks he saw Thomas look up, but he leaves too quickly to tell. 

Outside, it’s cold. It seems like it shouldn’t be, what with the sun flares and all, but it is. It gives him a feeling of melancholy. And oddly, deja vu. He hates the fact that he still has his memories gone, and the ones he’s gained since he came up in the Box...he’s forgetting those too. 

“Damn virus.” He mutters. 

He makes it to the edge of the roof and sits down. He’s careful not to get to close to the edge, though. He’s had enough of falling for a lifetime. Stretching out his bad leg, he breathes in some of the cold air and sighs.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, but when he snaps out of his daze, the sky is much darker and the air is colder. He makes to get up and head back, but he sees something. White stuff, falling from the sky. 

The feeling of melancholy is replaced with undeniable fear. Fear, and a memory. 

“It’ll be okay, Lizzy.” 

Lizzy...who is Lizzy? His friend? A sister? His mother? Hell, it could have even been a pet or a bloody stuffed animal. 

He limps back inside as quickly as he can. Thomas looks up at the sound of the door closing. 

“There you are. I was about to come look for you.” 

Newt gives a faint nod at Thomas's words. Going with his gut feeling, he does a quick headcount. Thomas. Brenda. Gally. Fry. Jorge. Everyone accounted for. He hangs his coat up and locks the door behind them. 

“Hey, Newt.” 

He turns towards Thomas. 

“You hungry? We saved a plate for you.” Thomas asks.

He shakes his head. “I’m going to bed.” 

As if on cue, his stomach rumbles. Thomas raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, no. Eat first.” Thomas insists, grabbing his arm and dragging him gently over to the table. 

Damn virus.

~

After he’s eaten (Which does admittedly make him feel better), Thomas lets him curl up in bed and sleep. 

Okay, rest. He hasn’t been able to sleep very well since the Glade. None of them have. 

(That’s true. But the last time he was able to sleep really well was before his fall.) 

Not for the first time, he wonders how Minho is doing. If WCKD is feeding him. Letting him sleep and wash up. There’s no denying that they’re doing tests on him, but are they doing it in a humane way (At least, as ‘humane’ as WCKD can get) or are they not giving a damn, as per usual? 

Newt knows it’s the latter. He just hopes that Minho is alive and whole by the time they can execute their plan. If they can execute their plan. It all honestly depends on whether Thomas has gotten over his bloody crush on Teresa. 

“I swear-” Newt thinks, “If we mess this all up because Thomas can’t decide to trust Teresa or not, I will personally strangle him.” 

He finally drifts off to a fitful sleep after many long strings of thought that all ultimately lead to one thing: 

“Am I going to make it out of this alive?”

He has nightmares. He can remember them the next morning, but they always leave him with a cold feeling in his chest. 

Damn virus.

~

 

Newt is the first to wake up in the morning and does a head count. 

“Tommy, Brenda, Fry, Jorge, Gally, Minho.” He murmurs to himself. 

“Wait. Minho?!” 

His yelling wakes everyone else up. The room is a cacophony of shouts and yells and accusations, waking everyone except, amazingly, Minho. 

“Hey! HEY! Everyone shut up before I start cracking skulls!” Gally’s yell does the trick. They shut up. 

“I am well aware I have some explaining to do. But you shanks have to shut up while I am. Clear?” Gally aims a look at Thomas. Thomas tries to sputter a comeback, but Newt places a hand on his arm and he stops.

“We haven’t exactly been telling you...everything we know about WCKD.” Gally begins. “We have two people on the inside. A nurse and a weapons manufacturer. We thought it would be better to use Teresa, so that if we got caught, we’d still have an in. She’s a good source of information, too.” 

“I contacted the manufacturer last night and got her to fake a late-night series of tests with the help of the doctor. They snuck Minho down to the car park, where I waited for him to wake up and then we snuck back to the tunnels.” He finishes. 

A sleepy voice comes from the bed. “You forgot the part where you knocked out a guard in one punch and stole his uniform.” Minho’s awake. 

Gally responds flawlessly. “Would you have rather I left you there and let you get caught?”

“...No.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Shut up.” Minho finally sits up. He looks like he hasn’t gotten proper sleep or food since he was taken, but he’s there. He’s really there, and he’s okay. He’s alive. 

Newt is the first to him, grabbing him in a rib-crushing hug. Thomas follows right after him, and after they let him go, Fry and Brenda are on him. Jorge gives him a clap on the back and says “Good to have you back, Hermano.” 

And once they’ve all settled down, Newt realizes that his sleeve was pushed up when he hugged Minho. He tries to pull it down, but it’s too late. He looks up and sees Thomas looking at him, horrified. 

“Newt…” he begins, but Newt is already out the door again. Back to the ledge he was sitting at yesterday. It doesn’t take long for someone to walk up behind him. Two people, judging by the sound of the footsteps. 

Thomas and Minho sit down on either side of him wordlessly. 

For a long time, none of them speak. 

“How long has your arm been like that?” Minho asks, finally.

“Since...around the time you were taken, maybe.” 

“Why didn’t it affect you as quickly as it did Winston and Brenda?” Thomas asks. 

“I’m not sure. I think they both got it in their systems quicker.” He doesn’t need to say anything else; they all remember the horrifying black, goopy mess of Winston’s stomach and the way Brenda almost got them killed. 

A thought strikes him. “Wait. Shouldn’t Brenda have Cranked out by now? She’s only had that one dosage of the cure and…” he trails off. 

“Shuck. Either she’s really good at acting, or...oh, shit. Oh shit.” Minho curses. He looks up at the two of them. “I think we will need Teresa after all.” 

~

“You want to do what?” Gally yells. Brenda interrupts him. “We need to be getting the shuck out of here! They’ll-” 

Newt pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, and they both stop. 

“Oh.” 

Gally looks up at the ceiling and sighs. “What’s your plan?” 

~

Gally and Thomas bring Teresa back to the church after dark. Getting right to the point, they tie her to a chair and pull the sack off of her head. 

“Thomas, I-” she begins, but Gally cuts her off. “Nope. You and I are going to talk, and you’re going to give us answers, and you aren’t going to get any sympathy from any of us.” 

Teresa opens her mouth as if she wants to say something, but decides against it. 

“Good. Let’s begin.” Gally sits down in front of her. “Do you or do you not know something about Thomas that we don’t?”

She shakes her head. 

Gally continues. “Brenda is still alive, and she hasn’t had a treatment since the Right Arm. Thomas's blood was used in that treatment, right?” 

A nod. 

“If we provided you with the right equipment, would you be able to make a cure with Thomas's blood?” 

Silence. 

“I can’t guarantee anything. But I can try.” 

~

By the next day, Teresa had worked enough to procure a small vial of blue liquid. She stood up. “Brenda, come h-” 

Newt cuts her off. “She’s not the one getting treated.”

Teresa looks confused. “Then who is? I thought you were all immune.” 

Newt sticks out his arm. Teresa says “Oh.” softly and prepares the needle. The entire room holds their breath as she injects him with the supposed cure. For a second, nothing happens, and Newt fears the worst. And then, slowly, the black veins start receding. 

“It might take a while to spread through your whole system, but it should work.” 

Newt collapses as soon as she finishes speaking. 

~

Newt wakes up with his head feeling clearer than it has in a very long time. He feels sick to his stomach, though. He quickly realizes that that probably has to do with the fact that he’s laying in the back of a moving car, head in someone’s lap and feet in Minho’s, who is also asleep. He can make out Jorge driving, Brenda in the front seat, and, in the rearview mirror, Gally sitting guard in the back. Or, he would be if he wasn’t asleep too. 

Which also means that his head has to be in Thomas's lap. He hopes that Thomas is asleep and also that he can sit up without making a disturbance-

“Hey. You’re awake.” Thomas’s voice is quiet. 

“Welcome back, hermano.” Jorge says from the driver’s seat. 

Newt tries to sit up, but Thomas puts a hand on his chest. “Stay down. You need to rest.” 

Newt grumbles. “Tommy, this is the best I’ve felt in ages, and you want me to rest?” Thomas doesn’t respond, just starts combing his fingers through Newt’s hair. Which does admittedly feel nice. The car is warm, and he is comfortable, and he has a feeling of safe that he hasn’t felt in so long. He drifts back to sleep. 

~

When he wakes again, the room is spinning, and he still feels nauseous. For one terrible second, he fears that the virus is back, but he soon realizes he’s on a boat. The boat. To the safe haven. 

He sits up in bed only to realize he’s not the only one in said bed. 

Thomas is laying down next to him, looking as calm as Newt has ever seen him, and he’s drooling a little in his sleep. Newt can’t help but smile. 

He gets up slowly, not wanting to wake up Thomas. Opening the door, he finds himself in an empty hallway. 

Quietly, he pulls on his coat and his boots and walks off to...he doesn’t know, actually. Hopefully, wherever there’s food. And the rest of his friends. 

After traversing the halls for a bit, he comes across a small kitchen, where Frypan is stood at the stove and Minho is sitting on the counter. 

Their conversation is cut short when Minho notices him, stopping mid-sentence. A second later, he’s hopped off the counter and crossed the room in a few short strides and is hugging Newt tightly. Newt returns it, grabbing on to the back of Minho’s shirt a little too tightly. 

They talk and laugh and eat and catch up. Eventually, Gally comes into the room and Newt can’t help but notice how his arm sneaks around Minho’s waist. He smiles when he sees Minho lean into the embrace. 

Thomas is the last one of them to walk into the room. His shirt is hanging off of his shoulder and Newt gets an odd feeling in his chest at that. Warm, but not unpleasant. He pushes it away and focuses on the conversation. 

They eventually make it to the Safe Haven three days later.

~

Newt has just settled into one of the houses when Thomas comes walking through the door. 

“Hey Tommy, I was just-”

Thomas cuts him off.

“Can we talk?” 

His expression doesn’t read angry or in danger. It reads nervous. 

“Of course, Tommy.” 

They head up to the roof of Newt’s house. It’s cold, and the white stuff is falling from the sky again. Newt still has that odd feeling of melancholy, and fear. Thomas is silent for a while, and Newt can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. 

“I don’t know how to say this. Just...bear with me?” Thomas begins. Newt nods, giving him the cue to continue. 

“I care about you a lot, Newt. More than I probably should. Every single time I’m with you, I get this feeling in my chest and every time you smile at me I think I’m going to explode.” 

Newt respnds quietly. “I know what you mean, Tommy.” He reaches over and laces Thomas’ fingers with his own.   
He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, He only knows that the feelings of melancholy and fear are gone, replaced with feelings of safe and warm and everything is going to be okay. 

“Hey Newt?”

“Mhm?”

“I think I like you.” 

Newt laughs. 

“Good that.” 

Thomas catches his eye, and by some unanimous decision, they lean in slowly and-

Fireworks.

The kiss is clumsy, but it’s soft and comforting and Newt can smell lumber and sweat and woodsmoke on Thomas and he places a hand on Thomas’ jaw to bring him even closer and Thomas places a hand on his waist and they keep kissing and fuck-

It’s everything Newt could have hoped for. 

~

Later, at the bonfire, Thomas doesn’t leave Newt’s side. They sit with Fry and Brenda and Jorge, and Aris and Harriet and Sonya and at one point, Minho and Gally were there, but they leave and come back 30 minutes later with flushed faces and messy hair. 

It’s nice, having everyone together like this. Maybe everything will turn out alright after all.


End file.
